This invention relates generally to manually operated devices for splitting logs. This invention is particularly adaptable to the manual splitting of logs for use in a fireplace, a wood burning stove, or the like.
A particularly novel and useful feature of the device is a cam shaped sheave that winds up a drive cable and thereby draws a log penetrating wedge into the log. The cam shape allows a high mechanical advantage as the log is first penetrated, and a progressively lower mechanical advantage but greater travel distance of the wedge as the log is further split.
A further novel feature of the present invention is a manually operated handle which operates a ratchet and pawl assembly. The ratchet rotates the sheave and draws the wedge into the log.
Manually operated log splitters of the prior art have employed direct gearing to transmit rotation of a handle into penetration of the log. A major disadvantage of the prior art is that downward force on the handle causes upward rotation of the frame of the log splitter. A further disadvantage of the prior art is that the force on the log is not greatest just as penetration of the log begins. In contrast, motion is reversed by the drive cable of the present invention, and downward force on the handle causes the log splitter to remain stationary.
Other prior art manual log splitters employ a complex arrangement of pulleys and levers, and attempt to split the log along its long dimension.
In contrast, the present invention is a compact device which is easy to use. Fireplace logs can be easily split by a small person of weight 110 pounds or less by his/her simply operating the handle. The large mechanical advantage produced by the cam shaped sheave makes splitting of logs very easy with the present invention.